Duke's New Grace
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Duke feels sad because his old Grace is gone, but Luke decides to find a way to make him happy; finding his new Grace. (K-plus because might be a bit sad.)


Duke awoke one morning at the Depot, and yawned sleepily.

"Wake up Grandpuff." teased Sir Handel.

Duke sighed sadly.

"I know, Falcon, I'm awake."

Sir Handel rolled his eyes.

"Duke, you know I'm no longer 'Falcon'."

"...yes, I know, it's just... memories." muttered Duke.

Sir Handel was worried.

"Well, just make sure you get to the Blue Mountain Quarry." he said consolingly, "I'm off to get the cattle trucks." and Sir Handel puffed away, giggling at his own remark.

"They're **coaches**!" called Duke angrily, but Sir Handel just laughed.

Duke sighed to himself as he chuffed off to the Blue Mountain Quarry.

At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Luke was working hard as usual.

"Here are some more trucks, Owen!" called Luke.

Owen grinned.

"Thank you, Luke! Next stop, down to the bottom!"

"Where's Duke?" wondered Luke, "He was supposed to be here by now."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here in a few seconds," chuckled Owen, "Duke takes great pride in his work, after all."

At that moment, Duke puffed grumpily into the quarry.

"I'm here; keep your buffers on." he growled.

Luke frowned as he puffed down from the upper floor.

"What is wrong, Duke? You've been acting... sadder lately." Luke said quietly.

"Oh... It's nothing, Luke. Really." said Duke, and he forced a smile.

"Well...if you say so." Luke said, but he could tell something was wrong with the old engine.

Duke and Luke worked together for a while, shunting trucks into place.

But Duke was rougher than usual.

He biffed some trucks into a siding.

The trucks grumbled to each other as their buffers clashed.

Luke puffed alongside Duke.

"Duke... you usually don't bump trucks." said Luke worriedly.

Duke grunted.

"These trucks need to be taught a lesson... Get back to work, scallywag." and Duke huffed away.

Luke was worried for Duke, but he didn't know what to do.

Rusty arrived with a train of empty trucks that were to be filled with stone.

"Um... Duke, you look worried." observed the little Diesel, "Is it-"

"Yes, but please do talk quietly...I don't want those scallywags knowing." muttered Duke, glaring at Luke and Paxton, who had just arrived for another train of stone.

"What did he just call us?" Paxton asked nervously.

"Scallywags." muttered Luke, "I think we can hear if we be quiet."

So Paxton and Luke listened.

"It's your Grace again... isn't it?" asked Rusty.

"Yes... He's... He's... dead." Duke said.

"It's alright, Duke... It's alright." Rusty soothed.

Duke continued his worries.

"He died in World War Two...and nobody replaced him. He was a good man."

Rusty sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Duke said somberly, "It's just... life, I suppose."

Luke looked to Paxton.

"Oh my... I've never seen Duke so upset." cried Paxton, "I better leave..."

"Me neither. Bye Paxton. I'll make him feel better!" said Luke confidently, "Duke still has a Grace!"

Paxton looked confused, but didn't object as he oiled away.

"Duke! Duke!" Luke puffed over to Duke, whistling loudly.

Rusty and Duke were startled.

"Erm, Rusty, get back to work. I'll handle this scallywag."

"Just know that Luke means well," Rusty cautioned as he oiled away.

"Duke, you still have a Grace!" Luke announced.

Duke glared.

"Don't you dare bring up-"

"No, no, you really do! In fact, I'll show you!"

He puffed back to where Freddie was arranging some trucks.

"Freddie, my next stone train is going to Ulfstead Castle, isn't it?"

"Um... Yes, according to Owen. For some reason they tell him the schedule." said Freddie.

"I am reliable." said Owen proudly.

"Right..." muttered Freddie, "Why do you ask?"

"Is it alright if Duke can come along?" Luke asked innocently.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

"Why in the world would he do that?"

"Um... He's never seen the castle before. I think he deserves to see it." said Luke sheepishly.

Freddie sighed.

"Well, I suppose Rusty and I can handle the work, and I think Ivo Hugh's coming in a bit with more trucks, so I guess." sighed Freddie.

Luke grinned and puffed over to Duke again.

"You're coming with me to Ulfstead Castle as my back engine!" Luke said excitedly.

Duke scoffed.

"I suppose you can't handle the train on your own...alright then. Let's move."

Luke was slightly offended, but knew he wanted to make Duke happy, so he ignored the comment.

Luke and Duke puffed along the line with the stone.

"There's going to be a surprise for you, Duke!" said Luke excitedly.

Duke just scoffed.

"Sure... Surprises indeed! That would never suit his Grace..."

Duke sighed sadly as the castle could be seen in the distance.

"Well, here we go!" Luke said determinedly and he went faster.

"Ey! Not so fast, youngster!" Duke cried out.

Luke giggled and went faster.

"We're almost there!"

"Great..." muttered Duke as they entered the estate.

Luke noticed that the drawbridge was up.

He whistled to get Millie's attention, who was nearby with the groundsmen.

"Millie, over here!"

Millie looked over and grinned.

"Well, Luke, isn't this a surprise? What brings you back?"

"I've brought some more stone, and you'll be surprised who else is here."

"Who?" asked Millie.

"Lower the drawbridge, and you'll see." Luke chatted.

At the end of the train, Duke was grumpy.

"Come on, come on." he grumbled, "Stupid drawbridge."

"Lower the drawbridge!" Millie yelled, and the drawbridge was soon lowered.

Luke started to puff over it, and into the castle.

The engine who was at the end of the train, behind the brakevan, gave Millie a big surprise.

"D-d-duke?" she cried.

Duke looked over.

"You've heard of me?" he asked.

"Of course we have! Everyone's heard of you! You're a hero!" Millie whistled in excitement.

Duke chuckled modestly.

"I suppose so, if you want to put it like that."

"Come into the castle! I'm sure the Earl will be pleased to see you." Millie said, so Luke and Duke puffed into Ulfstead Castle.

On the platform stood Sir Robert Norramby talking to a workman, next to Stephen.

"And then I'll add a little fountain to the grounds...if it's not too expensive." the Earl said sheepishly.

"Well sir, it looks to be expensive."

"Oh dang! I was hoping to put that fountain. I was going to put a chocolate fountain next to it too!"

Then he noticed Luke with the stone.

"Oh, look, we have a visitor! Hello, Luke!"

"Hello, sir. Here's the stone you ordered."

"Ah, thank you, Luke. Such a pleasure. But, erm, there's a second pile of steam behind the brakevan. Back engine?"

Luke grinned.

"Yes, sir, and he's a special engine."

"Who is it then?" asked the Earl.

"It's a surprise." Luke said excitedly and he puffed forward, tugging the train behind him.

"Oh, i do love a good surprise." the Earl said, then he noticed the brown tender engine.

"Oh my gosh... Is that you, Duke?"

Duke was confused.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea who you are."

"I am the Earl of Sodor, Sir Robert Norramby, and I suppose you know what that means."

"...you're my new Grace, like Luke said?" Duke asked quietly.

"Yes indeed! It's so nice to meet you at last." the Earl said excitedly.

Stephen chuckled.

"Ain't this a happy reunion?"

"And now, since I am your Grace, I shall show you my Dinosaur Park!" the Earl said.

"Wait, why?" asked Duke as he was uncoupled from the brakevan.

"Because I am your Grace!" the Earl chuckled and he hopped in Duke's cab, "Shall we go then?"

"...of course." grumbled Duke as he trundled past the slate trucks and Luke.

"Have fun!" Luke laughed.

Duke sighed, not knowing what to expect.

He puffed through the tunnel that led to the Dinosaur Park.

As he exited, he was amazed at all the dinosaur animatronics and the model volcano.

"Bust my buffers...if I had any!" exclaimed Duke.

He saw Harvey pulling a weed from the grounds using his detachable claw.

"That's right, Harvey! Pull harder! That weed should come out soon enough!" encouraged the Earl.

Harvey grunted as he pulled the weed's roots out of the soil.

"Ha ha, I did it! I did it!" Harvey whistled.

He turned his crane arm and dumped the plant into a truck that was filled to the brim with weeds on a siding next to him.

"Whiff's going to pick that up in a few minutes." explained the Earl to Duke.

He jumped down from the cab.

"Isn't the Pelorosaurus tall?" he asked.

Duke chuckled.

"Indeed, sir. Though I wouldn't want that Megolosaurus animatronic near me. Looks a bit scary."

The Earl laughed.

"Of course, dear Duke."

For the rest of the day, Duke and Sir Robert Norramby spent time at Ulfstead Castle.

Duke explained his absence from being boarded up in a shed, while the Earl talked of his trip around the world.

Soon the sun was setting.

Stephen puffed up to Duke and the Earl, who were still talking and laughing like old friends.

"Um, Duke, don't you need to be getting back to your railway?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right! Goodbye, and thank you for a wonderful time!"

Duke whistled and he chuffed away.

Stephen grinned.

"Sounds like he's a whole lot happier."

The Earl winked.

"You can say that."

At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Ivo Hugh and Luke were shunting trucks together when Duke puffed in.

"Hello Duke," said Ivo Hugh, "You seem happier."

"Indeed I am, Ivo Hugh. I found my new Grace, and boy is he a character!"

Luke laughed.

"I thought you'd like him."

Duke looked over at the little green engine.

"Oh... Indeed."

Duke frowned.

"I never got to thank you, Luke, so... thank you for making me feel young again for a while."

He then grinned.

"I'll always miss my old Grace, but I think the new one can make up for a lot of things."

Luke grinned too.

"Good to see you in good shape, Duke."

"So when is the next train to Ulfstead Castle?" Duke asked.

Luke started to laugh, then Ivo Hugh, and finally, Duke joined in, getting the joke. Since then, he was a happier Duke indeed.


End file.
